I'm Yours
by Miss BlaBla
Summary: <html><head></head>Ils ont appris à s'aimer pendant la guerre alors que Draco était un espion et Hermione une résistante. Maintenant, il est mort et elle est désespérée. Jusqu'au jour où... Post-Poudlard D/Hr</html>


**I'm Yours**

Note : Salut ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Elle devrait être courte, celle-ci (tout comme les chapitres^^). En tous cas, j'adore l'écrire. Je sais où je vais, pour une fois, donc j'espère vous poster les chapitres régulièrement.

Comme d'habitue, les flash back sont en italique, tout comme les lettres et autres coupures de presse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>« Hermione,<em>

_Ne m'attend plus._

_A jamais tien,_

_Draco. »_

Hermione relut de nouveau la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçue de Draco trois semaines plus tôt. Un mot d'adieu sans aucun doute C'était la formule de fin qui avait le plus interpellé Hermione. Son amant ne lui donnait jamais de marques d'affection aussi équivoques. Il était surtout subtil, d'habitude. Et elle s'y était faite. Mais lire ces mots… et il avait disparu depuis si longtemps maintenant. Tout cela la rendait malade. Elle s'était surestimée. Relire cette lettre la mettait de nouveau au plus mal.

Draco était recherché par les Aurors comme ennemi public n°1. Hermione et Harry avaient eu beau plaider en sa faveur comme étant un espion de la résistance, après la chute de Voldemort, le ministère avait donné ordre de l'arrêter tout de même. Le ministre de la magie était entré, depuis la fin de la guerre, dans une chasse aux sorcières aussi sanglante qu'expéditive. Même Harry n'avait pu faire jouer son importance dans la guerre pour empêcher un procès au dernier des Malfoy. Le ministre voulait en faire un exemple et ne pensait qu'à sa réélection. « Le peuple, disait-il, ne comprendrait pas que l'on n'enferme pas cet homme. Sa famille et lui sont une des plus grandes figures de la terreur qu'a fait régné Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous déterminerons son innocence lors d'un procès. »

Hermione et les autres savaient très bien ce que cela signifiait : il ne serait jamais innocenté. Alors Draco avait décidé de partir. Il était hors de question qu'il finisse à Azkaban. Il avait laissé tous ses biens en gérance à Harry. Personne ne savait qu'Hermione et lui étaient ensemble à l'époque. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pu l'avouer. Ils avaient basé leur relation sur le secret et elle n'avait encore jamais trouvé le bon moment pour le dire. Il n'avait cessé de lui envoyer des lettres. Ce, jusqu'à quelques semaines auparavant. Il lui manquait, oh oui, il lui manquait. Et, elle, elle ne pouvait même pas lui répondre. Elle savait que, comme tous les défenseurs de Draco, elle était surveillée. La moindre lettre, la moindre volonté d'entrer en contact mettrait les Aurors sur sa piste.

Depuis son départ, cinq mois plus tôt, elle avait remué ciel et terre pour prouver son innocence. Et elle était prête à tout assumer tant qu'il était en sécurité. Tout, sauf ce qui arriva ce fameux matin par courrier : les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il ne lui fallut pas plus que lire la première page pour s'effondrer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA FIN DE LA CAVALE DE DRACO MALFOY<em>**

_Le mangemort le plus recherché de Grande Bretagne a été tué après un affrontement avec les Aurors._

_L'ennemi public numéro un était recherché depuis plusieurs mois par les Aurors. L'héritier de l'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers aurait en effet participé aux attaques perpétréEs par les Mangemorts ces deux dernières années. « Il ne fait plus aucun doute, avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, que Draco Malfoy était bel et bien un mangemort » explique une source proche du ministère. « Cela fait 5 mois que tous les Aurors d'Angleterre sont à sa recherche. Et hier soir, ils l'ont enfin trouvé. »_

_Hier, lundi 25 avril, les Aurors ont pu retrouver la trace de Malfoy grâce à une source anonyme. A 23h, sur le port de Portsmouth, le suspect a été interpellé. Il tentait visiblement de se rendre en France par voie maritime. « Le mangemort a ouvert le feu sans sommation après que les Aurors l'aient prié de se rendre », explique Oliver Ikles, chef du département des Aurors. « Les sorts ont fusé pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Malfoy ne soit mortellement touché. »_

Suite p.4

* * *

><p>Hermione ne s'écroula qu'après avoir lu la dernière ligne. Elle tomba à genoux au milieu de la cuisine de la maison des Weasley, sous le choc. Elle s'était levée tôt ce matin là, comme tous les matins. Elle espérait secrètement recevoir une lettre de Draco qu'elle pourrait dissimuler avant que tout le monde ne se lève.<p>

Les larmes ne coulèrent pas. La jeune femme était d'abord incapable de réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. « Pas comme ça » pensa-t-elle. « Il n'a pas pu mourir comme ça… » L'assimiler était au dessus de ses forces tout comme se relever et faire bonne figure. Et soudain, comme une claque, lui revint en mémoire le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait de lui.

_C'était le soir du départ de Draco. Il venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'Harry n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher le ministère de l'arrêter. C'était quelques jours à peine après la Bataille de Poudlard. Ils étaient tous réunis Square Grimmaurd ce soir-là : la famille Weasley, Harry, Neville, Luna, Draco et elle. Harry entra en trombe dans la salle à manger et, sans faire attention à tout le monde présent, chercha immédiatement des yeux Draco :_

_« Je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils sont en route pour t'arrêter chez toi. Quand ils verront que tu n'y es pas, ils finiront sans doute par venir ici. »_

_Harry et Malfoy n'étaient pas amis. Ils n'étaient même pas en très bons termes. Mais ils avaient appris à se respecter et voir un membre de l'ordre se faire arrêter après tout ce qu'il avait fait n'était agréable pour personne._

_« Je dois partir, acquiesça Draco en se levant calmement. J'avais prévu le coup. »_

_Il remercia Harry d'un signe de tête et sortit sans un mot de la salle à manger. Hermione se leva, observa toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient –et qui semblaient sinon indifférente, du moins peu encline à se battre pour un Malfoy- et sortit précipitamment de la pièce à sa suite. Harry la suivit. Heureusement, se dit-elle alors, elle s'en rendit compte assez rapidement. Cela l'empêcha de se dévoiler. Malfoy avait posé un petit sac et un balai près de la cheminée au rez de chaussée._

_« Où comptes-tu aller ? demanda-t-elle, tout en essayant de ne pas avoir un ton trop paniqué._

_-Je vais d'abord attendre que les choses se calment un peu et puis je partirai pour les Etats-Unis. On dit que les mangemorts se la coulent douce là-bas, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement en empoignant son balai._

_-Tu peux peut-être rester ici quelques temps. Les Aurors ne penseront pas tout de suite à venir chez Harry. Tout le monde sait que vous vous détestez._

_-Oui, mais quand ils s'en rendront compte, Saint Potter ne sera peut-être plus si saint._

_-Merci de m'éviter des ennuis, s'amusa Harry._

_-Je ne le fais pas de bonté de cœur. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils m'attrapent._

_-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas au procès ? Ce serait le plus simple non ?_

_-Ils ne le relâcheront jamais, intervint Hermione, dépitée. Ils veulent faire de lui un exemple pour tous ceux qui ont participé de près ou de loin aux agissements de Voldemort._

_-Ta sollicitude me touche, Potter, mais Granger a raison. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre sans essayer._

_-Courageux, argua Harry. La fuite, bien sûr. »_

_Malfoy lui lança un regard noir et évita le regard d'Hermione. Celle-ci faisait tout pour ne pas pleurer. Elle regardait le sol, les murs, le plafond. Tout sauf Draco. Elle ne pouvait montrer à Harry –et même à Draco, à quel point ça la détruisait qu'il parte. Pendant une seconde, elle eut même l'idée de l'accompagner. Mais tout de suite après, elle pensa à la réaction de Ron et d'Harry quand ils l'apprendraient. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à accepter qu'elle ait une relation avec celui qu'ils considéraient depuis toujours comme étant leur ennemi._

_Sans un regard de plus, Draco passa à côté de Ron qui venait d'arriver (sans doute pour voir ce qui leur prenait autant de temps) et s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée. Hermione le suivit, priant pour ne pas avoir l'air trop précipitée. Elle s'arrêta derrière lui sur le perron et, dos aux autres, lui lança un regard désespéré._

_« Evite les cheminées et le transplanage. Et quitte l'Angleterre le plus vite possible. »_

_Elle parla très bas et Ron et Harry, restés en arrière ne purent l'entendre. Tous deux savaient qu'Hermione et Draco avaient appris à se connaître. Ils ne furent donc pas étonnés qu'elle aille lui parler et qu'elle paraisse un peu inquiète._

_« Je reviendrai, murmura-t-il avec le regard le plus doux qu'il ne lui avait jamais lancé._

_-Et moi je ferai tout pour que tu sois innocenté. En attendant, ne te fais pas prendre._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je t'écrirai._

_-Et je ne pourrai pas répondre._

_-Je t'écrirai quand même. »_

_Il lui fit un dernier sourire en coin et reprit son habituel figure moqueuse. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et transplana. Il devait sans doute se rendre dans un coin isolé pour pouvoir voler avec son balai. Square Grimmaurd était sans doute un peu trop moldu pour ce genre de chose. Elle resta quelques secondes à regarder l'endroit où il se tenait auparavant, puis rentra, un sourire aux lèvres et fit comme si de rien n'était le reste de la journée._

_Le soir, cependant, quand elle fut seule dans sa chambre, elle ne retint plus ses larmes. Elle pleura longtemps, tout en essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots pour que personne ne les entende. Elle pleura tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas les petits coups aux carreaux de sa chambre. Quand elle les entendit enfin, elle se redressa brusquement et fut tellement surprise de voir Draco derrière la fenêtre qu'elle poussa un petit cri. Elle alla lui ouvrir et vit qu'il était sur son balai._

_« Tu me laisses entrer, ou je reste ici ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de stupéfaction. Elle ne put rouvrir la bouche que quand il fut sur le sol de sa chambre, le balai posé dans un coin._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Je suis venue te dire au revoir._

_-Mais… tu… tu ne devrais pas être ici. »_

_Il la prit doucement par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. Leurs visages étaient si proches que certaines parties de leur peau se touchaient._

_« Tu n'es pas contente que je sois revenu ? demanda-t-il avec son sourire moqueur._

_-Bien sûr que si. »_

_Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle le plus fort qu'elle put._

_« Mais c'est risqué, murmura-t-elle._

_-Au diable tout ce qui arrive. Ce soir, je voulais juste être auprès de toi. »_

_Elle lui sourit doucement, puis largement et l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé._

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, mais au petit matin, quand Hermione se réveilla, Draco était déjà parti… Depuis, elle avait reçu une lettre deux à trois fois par semaine. Draco ne lui racontait souvent que des banalités. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre à exprimer ses sentiments. Il préférait les montrer par ses actes. Elle sentait dans ses lettres qu'elle lui manquait par quelques phrases : il disait qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle voit cela ou que dormir par terre lui aurait paru moins spartiate si elle avait été auprès de lui. Elle attendait et redoutait chacune de ses lettres. C'était une drogue qui la détruisait autant que cela la maintenait.

Et apprendre sa mort… surtout comme ça… C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Et alors, quand elle fut remontée dans sa chambre, cachée de tous, à l'abri des regards, elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait à se cacher puisque plus jamais elle ne le reverrait. Plus jamais elle ne recevrait de lettres de lui. Plus jamais il n'entrerait en douce dans sa chambre… Et sa peine éclata. Elle retint une nouvelle fois les bruits de ses sanglots pour que personne ne sache, pour que personne ne salisse ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Une nouvelle fois, elle se cacha pour pleurer la mort du seul homme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer.

* * *

><p>Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Dites-le moi ;-) Chapitre certes très court mais les autres seront plus long. Ceci n'est qu'un chapitre introductif.<p>

A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
